American Idol: Evo Style
by Kandee Ferrets
Summary: Something really random we came up with on sugar high. Featuring Penny Ferret as Paula Whatshername and Kandee Land as Simon Meaniehead!
1. Chapter 1

**American Idol: Evo style**

Several Spot-lights are turned to shine on a large group of theater seats containing a very confused cast of X-men evolution (Minus 1 but we won't tell who!) **(All of them, not just the mutants or regulars)**

"Ugh! Where are we?" Rouge said very tired and confused, but just then another spotlight shone on a table with three chairs and three little name plates saying, 'Simon' 'Paula' and 'Randy'.

"Ugh, I, like, hate this show!" Kitty said crossing her arms. Three barely visible figures walked in through the side door then sat down at the three chairs.

"Oh this isn't American Idol" The girl in the 'Paula' seat said in a happy and reassuring voice, everyone breathed a sigh of relief, "This is American Idol: Evo Style!"

"Wat is dat?" Remy asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

The girl in the 'Simon' seat began to explain in a bad accent, "Well, it's like American Idol except, One:" she began, then let 'Paula' continue.

"We chose the songs" she started then 'Randy' continued.

"You ge…" but he was cut off by a P.O.d Remy.

"Why don't he have to sing de stupid songs!?"

"Because this Sheila over here" Pyro said while pointing at 'Simon', "Asked me nicely"

'Paula' then said, "And she gave you Pixie Stixs and Chocolate, and he does have to sing"

"Wot!?" Pyro exclaims worried. He is still very nervous until 'Paula' whispers in Pyro's ear, he then smiles and yells,"YAY!"

**(Did I mention all of their OCs are here?)**

**(Oh thought I did)**

**(Ugh, I can be so forgetful sometimes!)**

**(Oh well!)**

Hope put her hand up then without waiting said, "You cannot be Paula and Simon, so… who are you?"

"Simple really" 'Paula' said shrugging, "I am Penny Ferret. And", she said pointing at 'Simon'.

"I am Kandee Land!"

Kurt, Remy, and Piotr all gulp recognizing their captors.

"What makes you think we'd do anything for you sick little kids?" Logan asked angrily.

"Hmmmmm", Penny said looking very thoughtful before saying,"Oh yeah, _this_ is what makes me think you'll do it!" she said as she stared at him concentrating hard.

Then Logan did the most embarrassing thing he could ever imagine, "HE'S MY BEST FRIEND BEST OF ALL BEST FRIENDS! YOU SHOULD GET A BEST FRIEND TO! HE TICKLES IN MY TUMMY, HE'S SO YUMMY YUMMY! YEAH YOU SHOULD GET A BEST FRIEND TO! YEAH!!" Nobody could hold in the laughter, until Logan came back to his senses that is. "What's so damn funny!?" he said angrily.

"You are a very good singer Logan." Kandee said in a very kind voice, "We forgot to mention that Penny's a powerful physic mutant didn't we?"

Quietly Magsy said to himself, "Ha! With this helmet to protect me they can do nothing to stop me!"

Then Duncan, being his normal 'I'm so sexy, I'm so perfect, All girls want to date me' self, said cockily, "Hey girls, how about you go on a date with the MVP of Bayville High's Football team, then the MVP doesn't have to sing?"

They then said together, "Hmmm Lets think… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Then Penny, noticing Magsy trying to escape, stares at Storm for a second then makes a bolt of lightning hit him. She catches him with her telekinesis before he hits the ground then puts him back in his seat.

"Did we forget to say that she can also copy other mutant's powers?"

"As Oi was saying, you also get prizes and money." Pyro says before getting distracted again, "Money makes pretty blue fire!"

"There is a starting amount of cash but reviewers can give us more money and prizes!" Kandee said, the smile growing wider.

"Also, there will be a poll to see who gets booted each round. Just know that there are a few that even if you try to vote out, will still be in the running" Penny explained further.

"Now! To your dressing rooms!"

"You left out the part about them being embarrassed to death" Penny pointed out to Kandee

"Like I care"

**See you next time on American Idol: Evo Style**


	2. Duncan

American Idol: Evo Style

**American Idol: Evo Style**

(AKA: What happens when you eat 5 bags of pixie stixs in one sitting)

(Or 3 pints of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice-Cream  )

(Penny not being able to shut it during a song will look like this, (Wow) Kandee being unable to shut her mouth will look like this (#Cool!#) Pyro not STFUing, (&Interesting&) PF & KL, (# We know yer jealous #), PF & Pyro, (&OOOOOOH! FIRE!&), KL & Pyro, (#&MWAHAHAHA!&#) all of them, (#&AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KITES! &#)

"Everyone" Penny calls out trying for their attention, then Kandee helps using an blow horn.

"Oakie dokie pokie smokie artichokie! Now that we actually have your attention, it's time to see who gets to go first!" Kandee says excitedly without stopping for a breath.

All of the quadruplets raise their hands then ask without waiting, "How are we gonna know the words of the songs you chose for us? Jinx you owe me a soda! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx?! Quadruple Jinx? Oh screw this"

"I will give you the words via Telepathy!" Penny says before pulling out a Tupperware container filled with some unknown foodlike substance.

"Now…" Kandee starts saying slowly, "Who wants to go first?!"

"Ah ain't doin this!" Rogue says angrily.

"But you get to sing 'Crawling'." Penny says using the dreaded P.D.P.

"Okay ah'm in", I wonder if she said that 'cause she likes the song, or 'cause she wanted the P.D.P.O.D. **(Puppy Dog Pout of DOOM)** to stop.

"Okay, once again… Who? Is? Going? First?" Kandee asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Let's use the R.T.O.D." PF says before taking a bite of the foodlike substance.

"EWWW! Like, what is that, like, stuff!?" Kitty asks very grossed out.

"Oh, this? Rice, Mashed Potatoes, Old Bay Seasoning, and M&Ms." She says happily before taking another bite, and ignoring all the people who looked like they were about to vomit.

"You had to ask" Kandee says with a huge smile. "Okay… now, Little Person who follows us around for some reason… Raffle Thingie of DOOM!" then the little person who follows them around for some reason, brings in a Raffle Thingie, jumps up, and spins it.

Penny and Kandee run over to it, pull out a name, then call out in unison **(Probably just to scare Scott)**, "Duncan Loser! We meant Duncan Mathews! We seriously meant Duncan Mathews!" Penny then concentrates on Duncan for a second. He simply smiles and goes up to the stage.

**The music to 'Scotty Doesn't Know' begins to play : **

Then, unfortunately, Duncan begins to sing,"_Scotty doesn't know that Jean and me do it in my van every Sunday" _(Penny and Kandee gag) (#Ewwww!#) "_She tells him she's at church, but she doesn't go, yet she's on her knees AND SCOTTY DOESN'T KNOW!"_ Jean starts to blush then Scott looks at her _**very**_ P.O.d, then pulls her out of the room.

"_Scotty doesn't know! Scotty doesn't know! Scotty doesn't know! So don't tell Scotty! Scot…" _

Duncan tries to continue but is cut off.

"WHAT!?"

"YOU ARE A PATHETIC LOSER WHO CAN ONLY SEE RED!"

"YOU WERE ALWAYS TELLING ME HOW PERFECT WE ARE TOGETHER AND YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH THE NEANDRATHAL!?

The rest of the football team came back to reality **(At least they came to PF & KL's)**

"She was with me dumbass!"

"No stupid, she was with me!"

"What the heck are you two on!?"

"Ummm, Guys?" Penny says in a quiet voice, "She's done every one of you."

"She's even done it with Torque. Ewwwww" Kandee adds shuddering.

"WHAT!?" every human boy of Bayville high asks angrily, they then run out and start beating the daylights out of Jean and Scott.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Voice of Reason pushes her way through the doors and shouts at Kandee and Penny. "FIX THIS!"

Penny crosses her arms looking a lot like an angry three-year-old, but she eventually gives in, "Fine!" She concentrates on all of them and wipes their memories of the incident and makes them go back to their chairs, before sticking her tongue out at the voice of reason.

Kandee suddenly calls out, "Everybody! Under your seats you will find a brick! Pick it up… AND THROW IT AT HER!" unfortunately for VoR, everyone actually listened to Kandee this time.

"Okaaaaaaaay" Penny says slowly, she then clears her throat and looks up meaningfully at the stage.

A voice comes from behind the curtain, "NO! I WILL NOT! I

WILL NOT!"

"Sis, it's this or me reading your diary over the school's loudspeaker… again" Penny says to her sister slowly.

"You wouldn't!"

With a raised eyebrow Kandee says, "News flash, I'm her best friend!"

"Good point" she says before coming out still trying to hide behind the curtain, she looked ridiculous with her clearly Emo green and black hair-style and pale skin, a neon yellow strapless dress did not go well. Everyone but Rogue and Alix laughed at her.

"Quiet!" Kandee and Penny yell angrily.

EGIY **(Emo Girl In Yellow)** starts to speak while shooting death glares at PF & KL, "Now lets see what the judges have to say"

'Simon' starts first, "That was like a burger without the meat. Which Penny and Kitty probably appreciate. Oh, yeah, Pen-Paula?"

"That was a good song, but just not the right one for you"

"Nice troi but… nahh!" Duncan then runs off the stage crying.

"Okaaaaaay…" all the judges say slowly, then Penny continues alone,

"Little person!" the little person hands EGIY a piece of paper.

Still shooting KL & PF a death glare she shouts, "Rogue!"

To bad for her, she's caught before she can escape. "Dang!"

**What do you think of Dummie Duncan?**

**There is poll on our profile vote yes or no!**


End file.
